


Time In A Bottle

by losingxfaith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingxfaith/pseuds/losingxfaith
Summary: Ah, he realizes. This all started falling in place a long time ago: from the moment his golden eyes met trembling brown for the first time. As if fate, and perhaps some god out there, had designed it long before they had met, long before they were even born. To fate and to that deity out there, he closes his eyes into a silent prayer.





	Time In A Bottle

_If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing I’d like to do_

_Is to save every day_

_‘Til eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you_

 

Kei hums lightly to himself as the lyrics flow through his mind. He had never really been able to understand the sentiments within these words even though he has listened to it for years through his parents’ speakers. Yet, whenever he looks at Yamaguchi, his mind drifts back to this song and its cheesy lyrics. Yamaguchi. No. Tadashi, his angel sent from heaven he is forever thankful of— not that he would ever admit it out loud.

 

That’s blasphemy.

 

Nonetheless, he finds himself writing. Writing down the times he’s shared with Tadashi; penning down every precious moment. Why? He doesn’t quite know. Perhaps it’s to save them from the erosion of time, to bottle them up so he can relive them again.

 

Some day.

 

One day.

 

There’s also this odd feeling he can’t put into words: this slight buzzing of warmth blooming from within whenever his thoughts stray to his freckled angel. It swells and fills him up, warmth reaching his normally cold, cold fingers.

 

He feels full. He feels complete. He feels liberated.

 

Suddenly, it’s like he’s finally found a piece of lost puzzle he never thought he needed. This feeling of wholeness once confused him, scared him. Because life was life and going so far for a sport meant nothing, but _suddenly_ — he wanted to live and not survive through each passing day.

 

_Ah_ , he realizes. This all started falling in place a long time ago: from the moment his golden eyes met trembling brown for the first time. As if fate, and perhaps some god out there, had designed it long before they had met, long before they were even born.

 

To fate and to that deity out there, he closes his eyes into a silent prayer.

 

_If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_I’d save every day like a treasure and then_

_Again, I would spend them with you_

“Tsukki?”

 

He opens his eyes after an eternity of wishing, coming face to face with his favorite freckled one; small dots of brown connected to one another in intricate patterns he can only compare to the ethereal constellations of the sky. Lifting the corners of his lips, he reaches up to caress her face, gently tracing the invisible lines in concentration.

 

Tadashi laughs at his antics, long used to his unique fascination with the spots no one liked, not even himself. Kei pauses, silently recording this moment and saving it within his memories, along with the billions of others he wills himself to never forget.

 

_But there never seems to be enough time_

_To do the things you want to do_

_Once you find them_

_I’ve looked around long enough to know_

_That you’re the one I want to go_

_Through time with_

 

“What are you thinking of?” He hears Tadashi ask over the soft music.

 

And he wishes. He wishes with all his might that their time will never run out, that their eternity shall last forever, that forever will truly be forever.

 

“Everything.” He answers.

       

“Everything?”

 

“Everything. Everything we were. Everything we are. Everything we will be.”

 

Kei is met with silence as Tadashi’s face glows a pretty shade of red. He laughs, savoring and capturing this moment, his heart glowing just as bright. He lifts his headphones to place them over Tadashi’s ears, just in time for the last few lines to be heard.

 

_If I had a box just for wishes_

_And dreams that had never come true_

_The box would be empty_

_Except for the memory_

_Of how they were answered by you_

 

If only one of his wishes can be granted, he wishes this bliss can last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And then university comes rolling around and angst fest here we come ahahahahahahaha


End file.
